Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Slow Walker
Summary: Prompted from lj, so you know it's gonna be some delicious, nasty, kinky stuff. Not really spoilers, except for inserting new charries. It's kind of a PWP, but there's a tiny bit of plot  OH MY!


AN: I have to apologize immediately for the lack of _A Very Potter Musical/Sequel_ references, but other stuff was on my mind while writing it. ;)

Written for a prompt over on livejournal:

"Blaine makes Kurt beg to be fucked.  
I don't want the usual plain "Please fuck me"  
Blaine makes kurt be dirty and graphic and really beg, if he wants Blaine's dick to fill him."

A little graphic I spose, but that's why it's rated M. For MYGODTHATBOYISDELICIOUS! Seriously, go watch A Very Potter Musical. Right now. Well, right after reading and reviewing!

* * *

"You gonna come back to my place afterward?"

It's an innocent question Blaine asks him, but Kurt knows exactly what he means. Blaine and Kurt have been spending some "quality time" together recently, and Blaine delights in making Kurt beg and whimper.

Blaine and Kurt and Mercedes and some of Blaine's friends are out to the movies together, and since it's a Friday, Kurt is sure that his dad won't mind him staying out.

"Yeah, probably."

He does his best to keep his voice level and normal when he answers, because if Blaine's friends don't notice, Mercedes definitely will. Blaine smirks at him before holding the door open so that everyone can enter the theater.

Once inside, Mercedes lets Kurt and Blaine sit together, since she knew how much Kurt wanted him and her opinion of one of Blaine's friends was "that boy is single and lookin' for some good dark chocolate!". Between the five of them, they have two medium popcorns and some assorted candy. Blaine held one of the popcorns and Kurt held some candy, so they shared food, bumping hands when the theater grew dark. The movie starts, but Kurt isn't really paying attention. He's concentrating all his effort on watching Blaine without looking at him, which strained his eyes too much so he had to stop.

Suddenly, he feels a hand moving over his legs. Kurt's head snaps around to see Blaine staring determinedly at the movie while his hand inches forward. Just before it closes on Kurt, he changes course and slips his hand inside the box of Sour Patch Kids. Kurt continues to stare at him.

"What?" Blaine whispers. "I just wanted some candy."

Kurt blinks and focuses on the movie again, but he could swear he saw Blaine smirking.

"Just what is so funny?" Kurt whispers, semi-annoyed.

"When I do _this_," Blaine reaches over and squeezes Kurt's crotch gently, making Kurt's mouth fall open at the rush of arousal coursing through his veins. "You do _that_."

Blaine moves his hand against Kurt, smiling at the way Kurt inhales sharply and bends his head down. Blaine guides Kurt's face up so he can kiss him while his hand is still on Kurt's erection. He pulls back and bites Kurt's ear.

"I'm gonna ask again. Are you coming over to my place afterward?"

Kurt nods fiercely and almost whimpers when Blaine removes his hand to watch the end of the movie in peace. Kurt has to sit there uncomfortably with Blaine less than a foot away, less than six inches away. Their arms touch on the armrest. Kurt squirms and keeps glancing over at Blaine, who steadfastly refuses to look at him. Finally the credits start to roll and the group stands and stretches. Kurt glares briefly at Blaine who has the nerve to smirk at him before they all file out into the lobby of the theater. Together they walk out to the parking lot. The group reaches Blaine's car first, so Blaine stops and Kurt stands next to him. Mercedes smiles and hugs Kurt before leaving with Blaine's two friends, walking awfully close to the one who needs some good chocolate lovin'.

Kurt gets in the passenger side and shakes his head at Blaine. "You're such an ass."

"Hey, do you want to come over or not?" Blaine grins widely, reversing carefully. Kurt just shakes his head again and stares out the window. "Come on now, don't be in a huff."

"Jesus Blaine, what if someone had seen us?"

"That just adds to the excitement, Kurt! Come on, lighten up!"

Kurt finally smiles at the dark haired boy next to him. "You're such an ass," he repeats lightly.

The drive back to Blaine's house is a pleasant and fairly short one. Blaine parks carefully and runs around to open Kurt's door.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman?" Kurt remarks, taking Blaine's offered hand.

"Of course. The finest."

Blaine laces their fingers together and leads Kurt up the steps and inside the massive house. Kurt doesn't get much of a chance to look around though, because as soon as the front door closed Blaine latches onto Kurt and refuses to let go, kissing him roughly and holding him in place with strong hands on Kurt's slim hips.

"Blaine, what about-uhhg-your parents? Fuck!"

Blaine bites his neck again, then licks his ear.

"Not here." Kiss. "Out of town trip."

Kurt groans and pulls Blaine even closer. Blaine slips a hand in between their bodies and palms Kurt's aching erection. Kurt shudders and rolls his hips forward into Blaine's hand.

"My bedroom. Now."

Blaine's eyes are so dilated they're black and Kurt obeys instantly, following this gorgeous boy to his huge, four poster bed. Blaine pushes Kurt down on the bed as soon as they enter the room. He attacks Kurt's neck, biting it and sucking on it, making Kurt moan and whimper and forget that there will be red marks tomorrow morning. Blaine tugs at Kurt's shirt and pulls it over his head. Immediately his mouth is on Kurt's shoulder and chest while his hands busy themselves trying to pull Kurt out of his jeans. Kurt pulls Blaine up for a proper kiss and slips his hands under Blaine's shirt. He tugs and Blaine obediently lifts his arms and slips out of the shirt. That's as far as Kurt gets, though. Blaine tugs Kurt's jeans off, but pulls back when Kurt reaches for his.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers and reaches for him again.

Blaine shakes his head and pulls away from Kurt with obvious effort. Kurt moves to get off the bed and walk toward Blaine, but the older boy pins him with a stern look and Kurt stays meekly on the bed. Blaine moves to his dresser and pulls out a tie and three lengths of fabric. Blaine places them on the bed next to Kurt as he leans over him and kisses him harder than before, with such urgency that Kurt almost forgets about the ties before Blaine uses one to tie his right wrist to the top right post on the bed. Before Kurt can jerk away, Blaine has his other wrist pinned and is tying it to the left post. Blaine kisses him lightly from his wrist to his shoulder, then drags a hot, sinful tongue from his left shoulder to right hip, making Kurt close his eyes and moan like a cheap whore.

"God Blaine, fuck! Move!" Kurt insisted when Blaine stayed at his hip, laving it with his tongue.

Blaine took the other two ties and secured Kurt's ankles down, so all he could do was twist a bit to see Blaine removing his jeans and boxers and climbing onto the bed again. Kurt writhed on the bed, tugging at his bonds. Blaine pressed him down at the waist with large hands and kissed Kurt swiftly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, Kurt."

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine leaned down and bit his left nipple, making him keen and arch his back. Blaine continued to torture him slowly, pressing achingly slow and soft kisses everywhere but his rock hard cock. Kurt tried to thrust his hips and get _some_ of the much needed friction, but Blaine was always too quick, moving out of the way until Kurt was a moaning, shivering mess.

"You know what you have to do for this to end, Kurt. Come on. You know it'll be worth it," Blaine taunted before sucking on Kurt's ear.

Kurt let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Blaaaaine! God, fuck! BLAINE! Please, I need you!"

Blaine licked his throat. "Getting there. You're still missing a little something. Elaborate, Kurt. You're in AP English."

Blaine moved down to kiss at Kurt's stomach while he continued pleading. "Blaine, please! Need you, I need you so much! Fuck! S-stop it! I want your cock, please, just touch me!"

"How do you want my cock?" Blaine asked, grinning up at Kurt from around his belly button.

"Want you-want you inside me. Filling me up. Want you to come inside me. Want you to pound me until I can't walk, OHGODPLEASEBLAINE!"

Blaine could have laughed he was so relieved. He had good self control, but Kurt was trying even his patience, and he couldn't have held out much longer. Immediately after hearing Kurt's screams, he poured lube over his fingers and pressed them against Kurt's hole. It was awkward, with his legs tied down, so he reached back and loosened the ties so Kurt could hook his legs over Blaine's shoulders. Kurt writhed and keened when Blaine pushed two fingers inside him, pushing back against him. It hurt, but no more than a dildo or vibrator, and it was fan-fucking-_tastic_ to have another boy's hands on him.

Soon, Blaine was removing his fingers to smear lube and precome over his cock and push it in inch by excruciating inch. Kurt was amazingly flexible, as Blaine soon figured out. He could twist the Cheerio into any position and the boy just kept begging for more. Neither of them lasted very long, especially with Blaine's erratic thrusts taking Kurt totally off guard and when Kurt was surprised, he clenched down, making Blaine groan and bite Kurt's shoulder and pound him hard.

Blaine untied Kurt's arms quickly after they had finished, bringing his hands down and kissing each finger gently, and sucking just the very tip into his mouth.

"Jesus Blaine, don't start that now. Wait a while."

Blaine smirked and leaned up to kiss and lick Kurt's neck and jaw. "How long is a while?"

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to compose himself as Blaine's tongue traced patterns on his throat. "N-n-not too long."

Blaine smiled and stopped his torture of Kurt's neck and simply pulled Kurt towards him so his back was flush with Blaine's chest.

"We'll be sticky and gross in the morning if we fall asleep like this," Kurt pointed out, yawning.

"Then we'll take a shower tomorrow morning. Don't worry, Kurt. We'll get you all clean and pretty, just so I can ruffle you up again."

"You better make good on that promise," Kurt grumbled before falling asleep with Blaine's warmth on his back.


End file.
